


I'll Know When I Get There

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has trouble defining himself after the fall. Dean helps. Oneshot. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Know When I Get There

“I’m a human,” Castiel says into the mirror, “I’m a human,” again and again until the words begin to lose meaning and his hands weave into his hair frantically like he can rip that out too, “I’m a human, I’m a human,” until Dean finds him in the bathroom and reaches for his shaking hands, cradles them like a broken bird.

“I know.”

“I’m a human.”

“I know.” The aging light bulbs above the sink buzz. “You’re gonna get used to this, you know that?”

“I’m…” he stutters, like a broken cassette tape sputtering in the last moments of its life. “Dean, I can’t- I’m an angel of the Lord. I would say that, remember?” Dean starts to nod but Cas keeps going, “I’m an angel of the Lord. It was- it was what I would say and it had symmetry, the syllables all lined up, it was iambic and the meter rolled off so easily and now I- I’m a human. It doesn’t…” With his shoulders heaving in panic he looks like he could collapse right there, and Dean keeps his hands on Cas’s shoulders, lifting him and holding him up like wings. “I’m a human of- of what? What… am I?”

“You’re a Winchester,” Dean tells him without hesitation.

“I’m-”

“You’re Castiel.” The reflections watching them, that of one destroyed man pulling himself together to help another, look like some kind of summary, a representation of their lives up to this point and of what’s to come.

“I’m Castiel Winchester.” And this time, the syllables all line up as he stares at his own blue eyes. 


End file.
